irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
And the Winner Is...
Ivan and James battle it out for the million dollars. Several eliminated contestants return to vote for a winner. In the end Ivan goes home with the million dollors Plot Ivan and James prepare to be grilled by the jury members. James tells the jury that it's Nalyd's fault they got eliminated, while Nalyd said James road his coattails. Joe makes Nalyd insult James, while Joe insults James. The other jury members criticize Joe for his outburst. Victoria questions Nalyd and James about how they plated the entire game. James said that he wanted to have fun, while Nalyd said he played a perfect game. Roman completely ignores Nalyd, but asks James for an explanation about his elimination. James partially blames Nalyd for it. Rachel wants to know if Nalyd or James regret voting her off. James regrets it, but Nalyd takes pride in having voted her off. Tye had James and Nalyd randomly pick a number between one and ten. Marshall asks for the final two's opinion of him. He liked both answers equally, and had them pick a number. Chris McLean read the votes, and Ivan wins 5-1. Cast Trivia Ending Sesion 1 Vote Quotes *James: It's the finale! *Air guitar* Nalyd: Yes... *Air cello* James: *Runs around the camp* I should probably get changed. Nalyd: Probably. *(CONF) Nalyd: Final two? This isn't final two. This is me and some kid who followed me for ten weeks. This is me, final one. *Chris: *Walks into mess hall and launches confetti cannon* Nalyd: Confetti in my eye! *(CONF) James: This is gonna suck. *Nalyd: *Looks at the jury members* The cream of the crop for a jury I see. Rachel: You know I am, Nalyd. *Chris: Nalyd, James, you two will now give opening statements on why you should win, and why these six should give you the million dollars. James: I am so happy to see you all. Except Joe. So anyway, I deserve to win because I will give three-fourths of it to charity and was I a jerk to you guys? And who would you want to win; the funny nice guy, or the guy that voted you off? I didn't want to eliminate you guys, Nalyd did. He wanted you out, I just followed him around. If you pick him over me, I understand completely. Please vote for me. Nalyd: Okay, so I eliminated a lot of you, if not most of you. But, hey, elimination is the way the game works. Sixteen people came, all knowing only two wold be sitting here. So, I played the game. James, however, road my coattails all the way here. I think James said it best himself, "He wanted you out, I just followed him around." James did anything I told him to. So do you want to vote for who played the game, or who sat by with a blank look on his face, following me? So, i did what I was supposed to. I voted people off and carried this kid to the finals. So, thanks for playing, and I hope I've got your vote. *Joe: Well, well, well; final two. Can't say I'm surprised. Nalyd, let's say you really hate James; give me three negative traits about James you can think of. Nalyd: He comes in here thinking he's the "comedian" or something, and I dare you to find one example of him being funny! He comes in here and bribes you guys, promising to give most of it to charity. Maybe that's the one funny thing he's said. Joe: Thank you. James, you're an unfunny, uneducated, untalented mistake on society! And the only thing I'd vote to give you is a bag full of growth hormones, so you can stop acting like a stupid, little brat and start acting like a mature person! That way, you'll be less clueless when you aren't trying to figure out that Nalyd would've voted you off if he wanted to! You just coattailed here and that's it! You're no rat, you're no snake, you're a sloth. James: *Hide in T-shirt* You scare me. *Victoria: So Nalyd, James, why did you do the slimy, dirty, evil, conniving, jerky, idiotic... Anyways, why did you do what you did through the game. James: Because I came to have fun and play the game, I don't want people to think of me as an underdog, you know? Nalyd: I played the game flawlessly. Everything I did was right. I eliminated people who got in my way, allied with people who'd listen, and I brought a friend to the final two. If you want to know why I voted you off it was partially because you weren't in my alliance. I mean, it would have been stupid to vote off my alliance before the non-alliance teammates. Victoria: But Nalyd, you didn't bring James to the final two. Nalyd: I technically did. Yes, he was the one who voted Frank off, but James would have been long gone if I didn't save him in the final nine. So it's because of me he's here. *Roman: Okay, Nalyd. I don't have a question for you. I don't want to talk to you. James, why did you go against the alliance that you wanted? And why should I vote for you? Ivan: Because Nalyd said it was either me or you that week. I love this game so much I didn't want to be eliminated. It was the hardest choice in the whole competition. I will never forgive myself for doing that,James, and I'm sorry. Roman: Okay. What about the second question? James: I'll give a lot of it to charity. *Rachel: Nalyd, why did you vote me out twice, and James why did you vote me off once, and looking back upon it, do you regret it? James: Yeah, I regret it cause I realized you're one cool girl, and I apologize for everything I did, and if you don't forgive me, I understand. I voted you out cause you were a threat. Nalyd: I voted you out the first time because I wanted to keep my alliance strong. I voted you off the second time because you were trying to form an alliance to get me voted off, so you had to go. I don't really regret it because, hey, look who I ended up in the final two with! Rachel: James, you can definitely talk your way past all the things you've done, and I respect that. Nalyd, you are merciless, and you definitely don't care how your decisions will affect those involved. I've made my decision. *Tye: Okay, first of all, congratulations to you both for being the final two. Secondly, it's time to do this Greg Buis style. Both of you pick a number between one and ten. James: Seven. Nalyd: Four. *Marshall: First, James. I remember watching the episode where I went bye-bye on TV, it was you who got me out. Why, and what is your opinion of me? Nalyd, we never interacted much except when we fought over Princessa from a distance. What is your opinion of me? Nalyd: I respect you. From what I saw of you, you seemed like a confident guy who knew what he was going for in the game. I respect that, and you even took on Joe. I don't know you much, I'll admit, but I wish I did. James: I just thought that some people deserved to stay longer than you and I was wrong. You are a nice guy. Marshall: Uh... Pick a number, I can't decide. Nalyd: Four. James: Eight. Marshall: The number was six. Repick. James: Nine. Nalyd: Eight. *Rachel: My vote goes to James. Not because I respect him as a contestant, and not because I think he did such a great job playing the game. Nalyd is a snake in the grass, and I want him to get what he deserves for it: getting the million taken away, just when it's closer than ever. *Marshall: I vote for James. *Tye: My vote is for James. My reason is the number was six. *Roman: I'm voting for James because he was my first friend. *Victoria: James, he was nice and didn't do as many slimy things as Nalyd. *Joe: James, Natalie may have won Survivor Samoa by coattailing but you won't; Nalyd, you deserve it more. Good luck, champ. *Chris: Okay, time to read the votes. *Pulls out a vote* James. *Pulls out a vote* Nalyd. That's one vote for James, one vote for Nalyd. *Pulls out a vote* James. Two votes for James, one vote for Nalyd. *Pulls out a vote* James. Three votes for James, one vote for Nalyd. Joe: Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Marshall: This could be it... Chris: *Pulls out a vote* And the winner of IRC Camps Season One is... James! Marshall: Yes! Roman: Yes! James and Ivan: This is the best day of my life! Nalyd: But I was the greatest...!? Joe: "Was" being the operative word, apparently. Rachel: James, I just want you to know that I did vote for you. Not because I find you to be a good person, but because you're a better person than Nalyd. Chris: Join us next time for another episode of ICR Camp Finale 2/2 Next:Ivan Is Awsome